Mars
|capítulo = }} Mars 「マルス Marusu」é um mago do Reino Diamond e um dos Oito Generais Brilhantes. Ele é o produto de um experimento humano do seu Reino para aumentar seu poder mágico, tendo várias pedras mágicas incorporadas em seu corpo. Aparência Mars é um jovem de altura média, magro e um tônus muscular bem definido. Ele tem pele pálida, cabelo curto cinzento com um penteado espetado e uma mecha caindo no meio da testa. Ele tem olhos rosas, mas não tem nenhuma sobrancelha. Além disso, Mars tem algumas pedras de cristal de cor turquesa embutidas em seu corpo. Três deles estão localizados no centro de sua testa, dispostos em uma posição vertical com um cristal maior entre dois cristais de tamanho menor. Outro cristal também está embutido no centro do peito. As vestes de Mars consistem em um colete justo e calças curta sobre um macacão preto. O macacão tem mangas curtas e um design aberto no peito. Ele também tem três ornamentos em forma de diamante de cor azul localizados em seus ombros e em torno de sua área do umbigo. Em cima do macacão, Mars usa um colete branco apertado com desenhos marrons, que também revela seu peito. Ele também usa uma calça cortada com design semelhante e paletas de cores para complementar seu colete. A calça tem um par de ornamentos em forma de diamante preto posicionados em ambos os lados do ornamento azul também em forma de diamante. Seu calçado é um par de botas altas com paletas de cores semelhantes de branco com desenhos marrons como suas roupas. Por fim, Mars usa um casaco de pele preto sobre suas roupas. O casaco tem aproximadamente o mesmo comprimento que a altura de Mars e tem vários cristais embutidos no lado exterior. Mars as a child.png|Mars como criança Mars initial.png|Coloração inicial de Mars Mars - Quartet Knights.png|Mars em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Mars - Jumputi.png|Mars em Jump Petite Heroes Personalidade Mars é uma pessoa muito estoica e solitária que faria qualquer coisa para cumprir seu objetivo. Devido a isso, ele é facilmente capaz de atacar sem piedade uma pessoa ferida que ele emboscou de antemão. Além disso, ele também é muito arrogante, pois ele vê seu oponente como nada mais do que uma pedra em seu caminho, o que resultou em sua propensão a subestimar inimigos. Além disso, ele é muito esperto, pois ele é capaz de analisar rapidamente a capacidade de batalha de seu oponente e ajusta seu próprio estilo de luta para superá-lo. Antes do final do experimento do Reino Diamond, Mars era um menino doce, sua personalidade começa a mudar no final da experiência quando sua amiga íntima, Fana, tenta matá-lo. Após sua luta com Asta, Mars é libertado da lavagem cerebral feita pelo seu país e recupera suas memórias. Ele volta a ser gentil e doce, mas ainda quieto, até mesmo agradecendo a Lotus por salvá-lo. Para cumprir sua promessa a Fana, Marte começa a tentar melhorar o Reino Diamond, secretamente, salvando inocentes enquanto está em missões. Biografia Mars nasceu em uma família do Reino Diamond. Depois de se tornar um órfão, Mars é escolhido para ser um participante da experiência do Reino para aumentar o poder mágico de seus magos. Durante esse período, Mars encontra um participante, Fana, que acredita que o experimento é realizado por uma boa causa, e eles são instruídos por Fanzell Kruger. Ao longo do experimento, Mars e Fana formam um vínculo onde eles prometem explorar o mundo juntos, uma vez que eles são livres para sair. No entanto, o último experimento força cada participante a matar uns aos outros com um único mago sendo autorizado a sair. Eles então começam a matar uns aos outros, e Fana finalmente ataca Mars também. O atentado de Fana força Mars em um canto quando ele pousa um golpe letal sobre ela, o que o enche completamente de raiva e remorso. Para sua surpresa, quando ela está prestes a dar o último suspiro, Fana revela sua verdadeira intenção por trás de seu atentado. Enquanto ela cura todas as lesões de Mars, Fana pede-lhe para sair e explorar o mundo para ela também. Como Mars sai como o único sobrevivente do experimento, os pesquisadores incorporam pedras mágicas sobre ele enquanto também combinam a afinidade de fogo de Fana com Mars enquanto seu grimório torna-se uma colcha de retalhos de ambos os seus grifos. Alguns anos depois, um masmorra emerge entre a fronteira do Reino com o Reino Clover e Mars é designado para conquistá-lo. Ele então viaja para o masmorra junto com Lotus Whomalt e seus subordinados. Quando chegam, Mars se separa do grupo e chega no centro antes deles. Quando ele percebe a presença de outro grupo de magos, ele lança rapidamente um ataque furtivo contra Mimosa Vermillion. À medida que ele se expõe ao Alvorecer Dourado, uma luta começa entre eles. A luta entra em um impasse com os dois lados igualmente neutralizando os ataques. No entanto, Mars consegue encontrar uma abertura e rapidamente lança um ataque em direção a Klaus Lunette. Infelizmente, seu ataque não causa danos a seu oponente quando Yuno defende seu majestoso. Quando ele vê Yuno liberar seu poder mágico completo, Mars finalmente abre seu grimório e suprime facilmente o mago. Mars continua seus ataques contra Yuno depois que ele libera um clone de cristal de si mesmo para atacar Klaus. Durante sua invasão de ataques, Mars força Yuno a render-se, porque os ataques deste último são inúteis contra ele. Quando Mars parece encontrar uma abertura para causar danos significativos, seu ataque é tornado inútil pela aparição dos Touros Negros. A luta reinicia quando Mars cria vários clones de si mesmo para atacar todos os seus adversários ao mesmo tempo. Sua atenção é focada no mago que parou seu ataque anterior. Para sua surpresa, Asta facilmente consegue quebrar seus ataques e o manda voar para a piscina próxima. Mars rapidamente recupera sua posição ao criar uma enorme armadura móvel em torno de si mesmo. Ele consegue pousar um ataque, mas não é significativo o suficiente para colocar Asta para baixo. A determinação deste último começa a lembrá-lo de algumas lembranças do passado, que Mars tenta ignorar ao lançar outro ataque. Infelizmente, ele falha e Asta é capaz de atingir um golpe significativo, o que torna Mars inconsciente. Logo depois, Mars recupera sua consciência e ativa um feitiço de cura para rejuvenescer seu corpo. Ele então se vê em outra enorme armadura móvel de cristais. Depois, Mars embarca no tesouro e imobiliza rapidamente Klaus, Yuno e Luck Voltia. Quando ele percebe que Noelle Silva está tentando extinguir sua magia de cura baseada no fogo, Mars rapidamente pousa um dano crítico sobre ela. Ele então desloca sua atenção para Asta e lança ataques orientados para a velocidade. Os ataques enviam facilmente Asta voando através de uma parede. Mars então percebe a tentativa de Mimosa de curar Noelle e enfoca imediatamente sua atenção para eliminá-los. No entanto, Asta intercepta seu ataque e protege as nobres. Mars rapidamente lança outra barragem, mas Asta é capaz de parcelá-los com sua espada recém-descoberta. Mars então recebe algum dano de Asta, mas seu feitiço de cura cura-o quase instantaneamente. Mars então continua suas tentativas enquanto ele diz a Asta que saia do seu caminho. Para sua surpresa, Asta lança um ataque à base de água para ele, o que consegue extinguir seu feitiço de cura. Felizmente, o referido ataque não consegue incapacitar Mars enquanto ele imediatamente cria uma enorme espada para matar Asta caídas. No entanto, Mars de repente recebe um enorme ataque do nada, o que o envia voltando para a parede. O ataque o torna inconsciente com todos os seus feitiços são quebrados em pedaços e se dissipam no ar puro. Logo depois, a masmorra começa a desmoronar e Mars fica inconsciente sem que ninguém o resgate. Felizmente, Lotus esteve no local desde que entraram no tesouro e rapidamente leva Mars junto com ele e seus subordinados, pois seguem as trilhas dos magos do Reino Clover para escapar da masmorra. Quando Mars finalmente desperta, a visão panorâmica do mundo rejuvenesce suas lembranças de sua promessa à Fana. À medida que recupera todas as suas memórias, ele olha para Lotus e agradece por salvar sua vida, o que surpreende o último. Mars e a outra nova geração dos Oito Generais Brilhantes ouvem sobre a invasão fracassada de Kiten do Lotus. Mars e Ladros lideram as forças do Reino Diamond em um atentado à Floresta das Bruxas, enquanto Fana lidera as forças do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite e ataca a floresta do lado oposto. Fanzell confronta o exército do Reino Diamond e grita para Mars, que permanece em silêncio. Fanzell então ataca Mars e Ladros e ataca seus soldados, e Mars silenciosamente vê a batalha se desenrolar. Quando Fanzell captura e fatia Ladros, Mars apressa-se e diz-lhe para parar, mas Fanzell o empurra de volta com o Imperador do Vento Cortante: Indisposição. Como Ladros tenta matar Dominante Code, Mars bloqueia o laser com Laevateinn e diz a Fanzell que seus ensinamentos chegaram a Mars. Mars e Fanzell lideram Ladros para a área onde os Touros Negros estão lutando contra Fana. Fanzell diz a Asta que lhe golpeie a bola de fogo da Fana, que o menino faz, e usa a sua Magia de Vento para ir direto para Ladros. Com um inimigo para baixo, o grupo volta sua atenção para Fana e Salamandra, e Mars percebe a semelhança de suas chamas. A Rainha das Bruxas dá a Mars uma garrafa com a Corrente de Sangue da Marionete para que ele possa controlar o rei. Antes que ele e Ladros partem, Mars promete mudar o país para melhor, e Fana o abraça e promete que vai esperar para ver o mundo junto com ele. Ele e Asta prometem vir a ajuda do outro se alguma vez precisar de ajuda. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Cristal': Usando essa magia, Mars tem a capacidade de produzir cristais para as mais diversas situações, como criar uma ponte para ir a locais inalcançáveis, para restringir os movimentos de oponentes ao envolver seus corpos com cristais, gerar plataformas flutuantes para se deslocar, até mesmo fixar seus pés no chão para evitar ser arrastado por impactos de feitiços inimigos. Para defesa ele é apto a produzir uma armadura resistente e ofensivamente pode chegar a produzir espadas gigantes ou mesmo pilares afiados. Mars crystal armor.png|link=Armadura de Nemean|Armadura de Nemean *'Magia de Fogo': Devido ao seu grimório ter sido costurado com uma parte do grimório de Fana, Mars ganhou competência para usar este tipo de magia. Ele a usa principalmente em cooperação com a Magia de Cura. *'Magia de Criação': Mars usa essa forma de magia para criar objetos e entidades feitos de cristal, como clones e titãs gigantes. Mars about to attack Yuno.png|link=Laevateinn|Laevateinn Mars crystal puppet.png|link=Fantoche de Talos|Fantoche de Talos Army of Mars.png|link=Conjunto de Fantoches de Talos|Conjunto de Fantoches de Talos |- Titã_gigante.png|link=Titã Blindado Pesado|Titã Blindado Pesado Harpe anime.png|link=Harpe|Harpe *'Magia de Cura': Junto a sua Magia de Fogo, Mars é apto a curar ferimentos seus e recuperar aliados. Mars and Asta recovering in fire.png|Manto da Fênix *'Magia de Reforço': Mars é capaz de aumentar sua força com esse tipo de magia, principalmente ao envolver suas mãos com mana, sendo capaz de golpear de mão aberta um oponente e jogá-lo longe. Habilidades *'Força Aprimorada': Mars tem uma grande força física, mostrada quando ele manda Ladros voando com um simples impulso de braço, utilizando Magia de Reforço, em uníssono com Fanzell Kruger. *'Resistência Imensa': Durante sua batalha com Asta, depois de ter sua magia anulada e levar um poderoso golpe de sua Arma Anti Magia, ele retorna apenas com lesões pequenas. Mais tarde, ele deliberadamente toma um ataque da Salamandra e, embora gravemente queimado, sobrevive e continua a lutar. *'Poder Mágico Imenso': De acordo com Lotus Whomalt, Mars é a arma secreta do Reino Diamond e foi notado, por Ladros, possuir uma enorme quantidade de Poder Mágico. Fanzell afirma que Mars é o estudante mais forte que já ensinou, e em seu estado atual ele não teria chance contra ele. Apesar de ser muito poderoso, Ladros admite que Mars sempre foi melhor que ele. *'Afinidade Elementar de Dupla Mana Artificial': Mars possui mana com afinidade para mais de um elemento. Através dessas afinidades, Mars é capaz de usar feitiços de magia de fogo e magia de cristal simultaneamente. Ele ganha essa dupla afinidade depois que os pesquisadores do Reino Diamond costuraram seu grimório com parte do grimório de Fana, que tem afinidade de fogo. Equipamento *'Grimório': Originalmente o grimório de Mars era de cor branca com desenhos de gemas espalhadas, ao centro da capa se encontrava uma insígnia de diamante. Após ser costurado ao grimório de Fana, um lado dispõem da mesma cor, desenhos e insígnia do Reino Diamond originais, o outro é vermelho com um cercado retangular de cor amarela e uma insígnia de diamante no centro, de mesma cor. Isso resultou em uma capa com dois diamantes lado-a-lado. Mars grimoire.png|Grimório de Mars Mars original grimoire.png|Grimório original de Mars Lutas *Klaus Lunette e Yuno vs. Mars: Interrompido *Asta vs. Mars: Perdeu *Fanzell Kruger e Mars vs. Ladros: Vitória *Asta e Mars vs. Fana: Vitória Eventos *Tesouros Escondidos: a Espada e o Vento *Invasão da Floresta das Bruxas Relacionamentos Fana Mars é amigo de infância de Fana. Os dois são extremamente próximos e estão profundamente apaixonados, embora não pareçam admitir. Depois que Fana reencontra Mars novamente, anos mais tarde, ele tenta inúmeras vezes libertá-la e protegê-la. Os dois prometem estar juntos para sempre e ver o mundo lado-a-lado. Citações Notáveis *''"Eu não entendo você. Eles são todos iguais. Apenas pedras no caminho."'' 「言っている意味がわからない...どれも同じ道端の石コロだ "Itte iru imi ga wakaranai...Dore mo onaji michibata no ishi koro da"」 *''"Os fracos são os primeiros a ir. Isso é tudo o que é."'' 「弱いヤツから消える...それだけだ "Yowai yatsu kara kieru...Sore dakeda"」 *''"Eu nasci para quebrar pessoas como você."'' 「オレはそんなオマエらを壊す為に生まれた "Ore wa son'na omae-ra o kowasu tame ni uma reta"」 *''"Meu poder é ... para proteger as pessoas."'' 「オレの力は...人を護る為にある... "Ore no chikara wa...Hito o mamoru tame ni aru..."」 Conceitos Iniciais Mars initial concept head.png|Cabeça Trivia *A pessoa favorita de Mars é sua amiga de infância, Fana. *O design do grimório de Mars é o plano de fundo para a capa do Volume 10. *Mars é o sexto personagem mais musculoso. *Mars ocupa o décimo sexto lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade e 24º no segundo. *A maioria de seus feitiços referem a mitologia grega: Talos, um autômato gigante; Leão de Neméa, um leão com uma pele impermeável usada como armadura; Titã, uma raça de deidades; Harpe, a arma usada pelo Titã Cronus; e Fênix, um pássaro de fogo regenerador. **Seu nome, no entanto, vem do deus Romano da guerra. Referências Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Reino Diamond membros Categoria:Oito Generais Brilhantes